


La princesse des insectes et le prince Zora

by Zeegzag



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Tranche de vie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: De passage au lac Hylia afin d'y trouver un prétendant pour l'une de ses libellules, Machaon y fait une rencontre inattendue.
Relationships: Agitha/Prince Ralis, Machaon/Prince Lars





	La princesse des insectes et le prince Zora

**Author's Note:**

> Ça fait un moment, en vérité, que je n'ai pas joué à Twilight Princess (Je l'ai vite fait recommencé dernièrement sans aller très loin), mais l'idée d'un petit quelque chose entre ces deux-là me trottait dans la tête... et comme rien ne semble exister sur eux, je me suis donc retroussé les manches et... tadam ! Cet OS est né. x,)

1

— Nous voilà arrivés, mademoiselle !

Installée dans la voiture que tirent deux chevaux, Machaon passe la tête à l'extérieur de l'habitacle pour observer les alentours. Le lac Hylia est en fait un ensemble d'îlots parfois reliés entre eux par des ponts en bois, d'autres fois isolés, entourés par une vaste étendue d'eau qui scintille sous les rayons du soleil. Au centre du lieu, une drôle de maison tarabiscotée au toit aux multiples couleurs. L'homme qui l'a conduit jusqu'ici – et qui doit la raccompagner à bon port une fois qu'elle aura trouvé ce qu'elle est venue chercher –, arrête son attelage et saute au bas de celui-ci. Puis il repousse son chapeau en arrière et, sur un large sourire, explique :

— Le type qui habite là-bas est une connaissance, comme qui dirait. Un drôle de phénomène, vous pouvez me croire. Il fait commerce d'un jeu de sa conception qui… heu… eh bien ! Qui n'est pas vraiment conseillé à tout le monde, si vous voulez mon avis. Surtout si vous êtes du genre à tenir à votre vie.

Disant cela, il se gratte le crâne avec un sourire de travers. Récupérant son ombrelle et le matériel dont elle aura besoin pour mener à bien sa tâche, Machaon quitte finalement la voiture. Sur le passage de ses souliers, l'herbe bruisse. Une légère brise souffle, qui vient taquiner ses cheveux blonds. Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour s'accoutumer à la lumière du soleil, avant de déployer son ombrelle. Près d'elle, l'homme questionne :

— Vous pensez en avoir pour combien de temps ?

Tout en redonnant un peu de formes à ses jupons, Machaon répond :

— Quelques minutes s'il ne se montre pas trop timide, sinon quelques heures.

— Du moment qu'on peut repartir avant la fin de la journée…, fait l'homme avec un haussement d'épaules. Vous aurez besoin d'aide ?

Et à la jeune femme de se tourner vers lui. Un panier en osier au bras, elle prend le temps de la réflexion, laisse entendre un « Mhhh… », avant qu'un sourire ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

— C'est gentil à vous, mais je crois que je pourrai me débrouiller seule.

2

Un filet à papillons à la main, Machaon observe les abords du lac Hylia avec grande attention. Si elle est là aujourd'hui, c'est pour trouver un mâle à l'une de ses femelles libellules. Un Trithémis pourpré, pour être exact – spécimen dont la gent masculine a pour particularité d'arborer une belle teinte pourpre, presque rosée, et dont les ailes tendent à tirer sur le rouge.

Il y a quelques mois de cela, l'insecte – pourtant jusque-là étranger à cette partie du monde –, a été aperçu par d'autres passionnés dans le secteur et, depuis qu'elle en a lu la description dans le journal « Le petit entomologiste », elle rêve d'en posséder un couple chez elle.

Malheureusement, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi compétent, ni de confiance, que Link. Elle a bien tenté, moyennant finance, d'embaucher quelques individus afin qu'ils lui en ramènent un, cependant… dans le premier cas, seule la femelle était encore en vie au retour de l'homme, dans le second, le mâle était si abîmé qu'il ne pouvait même plus voler et, dans le troisième… eh bien, elle attend encore de ses nouvelles à celui-là !

Toutefois loin de se laisser décourager par ces échecs, et faute de savoir où joindre Link pour lui demander son aide – ayant quelque peu perdu de vue le jeune homme depuis toutes ces années –, elle a finalement décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et de s'occuper elle-même de cette mission d'importance.

— J'ai une demoiselle qui se languit de solitude en cet instant même chez moi. Je serais une bien mauvaise souveraine si je la faisais attendre plus longtemps.

Et c'est pourquoi elle est bien décidée à ne pas repartir tant qu'elle n'aura pas trouvé le compagnon idéal pour sa sujette.

3

Les jambes jointes, Lars évolue sous l'eau – sa longue queue située à l'arrière de sa tête ondulant derrière lui.

Quand ses fonctions royales le lui permettent, il aime nager depuis son royaume jusqu'au lac Hylia – empruntant parfois quelques chemins secrets pour aller se perdre plus loin encore. Dans ces moments-là, il préfère aller seul, sans ses gardes pour le suivre partout. Juste lui et l'immensité des fonds marins.

Avec les années, son corps s'est développé et il a maintenant tout d'un jeune Zora en passe de mettre pour de bon les pieds dans le monde des adultes.

Le différencient de ses semblables, les quelques bijoux et décorations corporels qu'il arbore. Des nageoires, au niveau de ses épaules, lui tombent de part et d'autre du haut des bras – donnant, de face, l'impression qu'il est vêtu d'une pèlerine ouverte sur le devant –, tandis que celles situées au niveau des hanches de ses congénères, et qui sont en général de taille réduite, sont plus développées chez lui. Quant aux nageoires situées au niveau de ses avant-bras, elles ont elles aussi subi une belle poussée de croissance et, avec l'âge, ont une apparence plus vaporeuse que celles du Zora lambda.

Sa peau, à certains endroits, a conservé une teinte violine, tandis que les deux excroissances qui encadrent son visage lui tombent presque jusqu'aux reins. Et à leurs extrémités, des décorations faites d'or pur.

Se tournant sur le dos, il ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter de l'instant, quand un choc contre la surface de l'eau le pousse à s'arrêter. Le regard levé en direction des ondulations qui se sont formées plus haut, il peut bientôt voir un objet gesticuler à proximité du lac, avant de le frapper à nouveau. Intrigué, il remonte à la surface et la moitié de son visage, jusqu'aux yeux, crève l'eau.

À quelques mètres, il peut apercevoir une jeune femme. Ses souliers un peu trop proches du bord de l'eau, il lui suffirait d'une maladresse pour y tomber tête la première. Tenant ce qui ressemble à une épuisette, elle ne le remarque pas – toute son attention dirigée en direction d'un point sur sa droite.

Lars cligne des paupières. Il a déjà vu un certain nombre d'Hylien au cours de sa vie, mais aucun n'était vêtu de la sorte.

L'inconnue porte en effet une robe de différentes teintes, bouffante et à froufrous, sur laquelle s'exhibent de gros papillons. À un endroit, celle-ci s'est légèrement retroussée, laissant apparentes les couches de jupons qui se cachent là-dessous. Dans son dos sont fixées des ailes de papillon et, sur sa tête, une sorte de bandeau sur lequel il ne parvient à mettre de nom. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que de chaque côté, la représentation de scarabées s'exhibe – dont les carapaces, sous la lumière du soleil, luisent d'un vert changeant. Des gants et des chaussettes montantes, auxquels s'ajoutent des souliers. Et au niveau des fermoirs de ceux-ci, de petites libellules.

Si sa tenue en elles-mêmes est pour le moins surprenante – et pour un Zora, qui a l'habitude d'aller nu toute sa vie, inutilement encombrante –, son visage n'en demeure pas moins charmant; encadré par des cheveux blonds qu'elle a noués en couettes. Sous ses yeux, de petites touches de couleurs qui ajoutent au côté excentrique de son apparence.

La façon qu'elle a de gesticuler avec son genre d'épuisette lui donne un côté comique et, comme elle s'éclabousse en la faisant à nouveau rencontrer la surface de l'eau, il ne peut retenir un petit rire – couvert par l'exclamation qu'elle pousse à ce moment-là.

La voyant s'éloigner après avoir essuyé son visage à l'aide d'un mouchoir, il décide de la suivre et plonge à nouveau sous l'eau…

4

Ses mains se crispant sur le manche de son filet à papillons, Machaon fixe la libellule qui, à moins d'un mètre, s'obstine à lui échapper.

— Vous me faites beaucoup de peine à refuser ainsi mon hospitalité, dit-elle à l'intention de l'insecte. Et vous faites également beaucoup de peine à une dame de ma connaissance qui a pourtant hâte de vous rencontrer.

Seulement, il semblerait qu'elle ait affaire à une forte tête et qu'il va donc lui falloir se montrer encore plus têtue que lui si elle veut rentrer triomphante. Pinçant les lèvres, elle se déplace de quelques pas sur le côté, lève son filet au-dessus de sa tête et, l'allure du félin sur le point de bondir sur sa proie, se décide à attendre le bon moment avant de frapper.

La libellule, elle, virevolte. Se rapproche, pour finalement s'éloigner de nouveau. Elle pourrait facilement lui échapper mais, comme si elle rechignait à fuir face à l'ennemi, elle reste là, décidée à montrer qu'elle ne se laissera pas intimider.

Les secondes s'égrainent, s'étirent, et Machaon ne bouge toujours pas. Ses bras commencent à se faire douloureux, sa position à devenir inconfortable, mais elle refuse d'abandonner maintenant. Finalement, elle peut voir l'insecte se rapprocher, pour s'éloigner à nouveau, avant de revenir, encore et encore, comme pour la narguer.

— Oh, vous devriez avoir honte de votre comportement, lui dit-elle. Ce n'est vraiment pas digne d'un gentilhomme !

Mais l'insecte, qui s'en moque visiblement comme du premier moucheron qu'il a dévoré, continue ses vas-et-vient, de plus en plus intrépide et négligeant. Et c'est alors qu'il passe un peu trop près d'elle que la jeune femme se décide à frapper.

À la seconde où elle l'estime à bonne distance, elle fait fondre son filet dans sa direction. Sa cible, toutefois, parvient à lui échapper encore une fois – à un cheveu, ce qui est clairement le plus rageant.

Elle n'a toutefois pas le temps de s'en désoler que ses souliers glissent sur la vase qui recouvre la berge. Dans un cri de panique, elle lâche son filet et, se sentant partir en avant, se met à mouliner des bras. Elle est d'ailleurs persuadée qu'elle va tomber tête la première dans l'eau, quand une forme en crève la surface et que deux mains viennent l'agripper par la taille.

— Vous devriez faire un peu plus attention… la berge est traître, par ici.

Et à Machaon de cligner des yeux, surprise de se découvrir encore les pieds sur la terre ferme. Les mains qui ont arrêté sa chute la poussent doucement en arrière, l'obligeant à redresser sa position et c'est tremblante d'émotion qu'elle recule de plusieurs pas, une main portée à l'emplacement de son cœur.

— Merci, dit-elle. Sans vous je…

Son regard se posant sur son sauveur, elle ne termine toutefois pas. Cligne des paupières et reste un moment sans voix – suffisamment pour pousser Lars à lui lancer :

— Ce n'est pas très agréable d'être dévisagé de la sorte, vous savez ?

Et à Machaon de cligner à nouveau des paupières, avant de mener une main à sa bouche.

— Oh, excusez-moi. C'est seulement que c'est la première fois que je rencontre un Zora et…

Et elle ne s'attendait pas à en croiser un aujourd'hui – n'était même pas certaine qu'elle en rencontrerait un de toute sa vie. C'est que ces créatures ont tendance à ne pas trop se mêler au reste d'Hyrule et, à moins de se rendre jusqu'aux abords de leur royaume, il est très peu probable d'en voir.

S'approchant de nouveau du bord de la berge, elle se penche en direction de Lars qui, en vérité, ne semble pas si dérangé que cela par le fait d'être observé. De plus en plus intriguée, Machaon incline la tête sur le côté. À première vue – et bien qu'elle ne soit pas experte – il s'agit d'un mâle. De petites boules de couleur forment des arrondis de part et d'autre de son front et ses yeux jaunes sont soulignés de rouge.

_D'un sens, je pense qu'on peut dire qu'il est joli garçon…_

En tout cas, elle le soupçonne d'être du genre à avoir du succès auprès de son peuple – là non plus sans être une experte en matière de beauté Zora. Juste une intuition ! Du reste, il a un elle ne sait quoi de noble dans son allure.

Remarquant qu'il l'observe en retour, et qu'il semble plutôt amusé par ce qu'il voit, elle se demande si elle doit se sentir vexée. Mais avant qu'elle n'en trouve la réponse, la libellule passe juste entre eux – comme pour la narguer.

— Oh ! gémit-elle en portant une main à sa joue. Je l'ai encore laissé filer.

Puis son regard s'agrandit d'horreur.

— Mon filet ! Je l'ai laissé tomber !

Elle peut d'ailleurs le voir flotter un peu plus loin, à distance suffisante pour qu'elle ne puisse espérer le récupérer par ses propres moyens. Tournant les yeux vers l'objet, Lars nage jusqu'à lui. Quand il le ramène à Machaon, celle-ci s'est accroupie à terre et a récupéré son ombrelle.

— Je vous remercie, lui dit-elle en récupérant son bien, sur lequel elle jette un regard attristé.

Trempé comme il l'est, celui-ci ne risque plus de lui être d'une grande utilité avant un moment… autant dire que ses chances de rentrer avec un prétendant pour sa madame Trithémis pourprée s'amenuisent. Un soupir lui échappant, elle porte son regard en direction du récalcitrant revenu voler à proximité. Suivant son regard, Lars s'enquiert :

— C'est cet insecte qui vous intéresse ?

— Je suis venue ici spécialement pour lui, lui répond Machaon en appuyant une joue contre sa main.

— Vraiment ? On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait très bon goût, pourtant…

Et à la jeune femme de redresser la nuque et de cligner des paupières, surprise par la remarque.

— Mais je ne veux pas le manger ! Je veux juste… (Avant de porter à nouveau une main à sa bouche, cette fois dans un geste choqué.) Par la Déesse ! Est-ce que les Zoras mangent des insectes ?

— On peut… à l'occasion, lui répond simplement Lars, qui continue de suivre la libellule des yeux. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je préfère. (Puis revenant à Machaon, il questionne :) Vous voulez que je l'attrape pour vous ?

Si Machaon hésite, c'est parce qu'elle craint que sans le matériel nécessaire, le malheureux insecte ne lui parvienne encore une fois abîmé. Puis elle jette un coup d'œil à son filet ruisselant et laisse entendre un soupir.

— Si cela ne vous fait rien, répond-elle finalement. Mais si je peux me permettre : essayez de ne pas trop le malmener, d'accord ? Il me le faut entier pour le ramener à sa dame.

Et si Lars lui adresse un regard étrange, celui-ci ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'elle entend par là. À la place, il plonge sous l'eau et Machaon, qui se penche un peu avant, peut le voir nager en direction de l'insecte.

Un pli soucieux vient lui barrer le front, comme elle le voit s'arrêter à hauteur de celui-ci. Leur cible, à présent certaine de sa victoire et ayant donc retrouvé son insouciante témérité, ne tarde pas à s'approcher de la surface de l'eau – parfaitement inconsciente du danger qui se tapit dessous.

Tout à sa nervosité, Machaon se mord la lèvre. Lars, lui, ne fait à présent plus un geste – semble attendre le bon moment avant de frapper.

La libellule continue ses vas-et-vient. À un moment, elle frôle presque la surface de l'eau, avant de remonter aussi sec. Le même phénomène se reproduit. Une fois, deux fois… puis comme l'insecte fait mine de s'éloigner, les mains de Lars font brusquement leur apparition sous lui. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'échapper, deux doigts viennent habilement le saisir au niveau de l'abdomen. Affolé, il se met à battre des ailes comme un fou, tandis que la tête de Lars refait elle aussi son apparition. Tournant les yeux vers Machaon, le Zora lance :

— J'espère que vous avez quelque chose dans lequel le mettre.

En réponse, la jeune femme fouille dans le panier posé près d'elle pour en sortir un bocal. Et comme Lars lui tend l'insecte – qui continue de remuer des pattes, ses ailes laissant encore parfois entendre leur vrombissement –, elle l'ouvre pour qu'il puisse y déposer son captif. Le couvercle, percé de trous, se referme aussitôt sur la libellule qui, déjà, cherche à s'échapper de sa cellule.

Un sourire venant lui éclairer le visage, Machaon porte le bocal à ses yeux.

— Oh, comme je suis heureuse ! Vous avez toute ma reconnaissance, ajoute-t-elle à l'intention de Lars. Grâce à vous, je ne rentrerai pas bredouille de ce périple. (Puis rangeant soigneusement le bocal dans son panier, elle joint les mains sur ses cuisses et incline la tête sur le côté.) Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous remercier ?

Et Lars, qui s'est approché de la berge pour venir y croiser les bras, lui répond :

— Pourquoi ne pas me dire votre nom ?

D'abord un peu prise de cours, Machaon finit par émettre un petit rire.

— C'est vrai que je ne me suis toujours pas présentée. Je manque décidément de manières aujourd'hui !

Du doigt, elle vient se tapoter la joue, le regard déviant sur le côté. Un « Mhhh… » lui échappe, avant qu'elle n'opine du chef et ne reprenne la parole :

— Je m'appelle Machaon et je suis, comme qui dirait, la princesse du royaume des insectes.

Une excentricité qui lui est restée avec l'âge. Qui fait même partie intégrante de son identité, aujourd'hui. Elle peut d'ailleurs voir que sa réponse trouble son interlocuteur, qui l'observe comme s'il ne savait trop quoi répondre à ça.

— C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ce royaume, avoue-t-il.

— Oh, ce n'est pas surprenant ! C'est un tout petit royaume, en vérité. Mais si vous en interrogiez ses habitants, je suis persuadée qu'ils ne vous diraient que du bien de mon règne !

Et à Lars de prendre une inspiration. Il n'a pas l'impression qu'elle se moque de lui, et il est de toute façon trop poli pour se montrer ouvertement sceptique quant à cette histoire de royaume des insectes. Du reste, elle a l'air de prendre la chose très au sérieux, aussi se décide-t-il à jouer le jeu.

— Je vois… dans ce cas, cela nous fait un point commun. (Et comme elle l'observe sans comprendre, il se recule un peu et vient poser une main à l'emplacement de son cœur.) Quant à moi, on m'appelle Lars et je suis, comme vous, le prince de mon royaume.

L'espace d'un instant, il peut la voir hésiter. Sans doute se demande-t-elle s'il est sérieux ou si, comme elle, il ne s'agit là que d'une excentricité. Se décidant pour la seconde solution, c'est donc avec un sourire qu'elle répond :

— Pour une coïncidence ! (Puis, tirant sur les bords de sa robe et courbant la nuque, dans une sorte de révérence, elle ajoute :) Eh bien, pince Lars, je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer.

— Et je le suis tout autant, princesse Machaon, répond Lars en revenant croiser les bras sur la berge, avant de désigner d'un geste du menton le panier de la jeune femme. Et donc… que comptez-vous en faire exactement ?

Devinant sans mal à quoi il fait référence, Machaon baisse les yeux sur le bocal qu'elle peut voir au milieu de ses autres effets.

— Je compte le présenter à une dame de ma connaissance, lui répond-elle. Elle est la seule de mes sujets à ne pas avoir encore rencontré l'âme sœur, aussi… en tant que souveraine, il était de mon devoir de lui trouver un prétendant digne de ce nom.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

Et à Machaon de laisser à nouveau entendre son rire face à l'expression troublée de Lars.

— Je vous l'ai dit, non ? Je suis la princesse du royaume des insectes, aussi sont-ils nombreux à vivre sur mes terres. (Et devinant que ses propos ne font qu'embrouiller son interlocuteur, elle ajoute :) Pour dire les choses autrement : Une fois revenue en mon royaume, je vais le libérer et le laisser y faire sa vie aux côtés de madame Trithémis pourprée.

— Donc, si je comprends bien, vous vivez entourée d'insectes…

— Puisqu'ils sont mes sujets !

— Mais vous savez qu'ils ont tendance à se manger entre eux ? Et les libellules, de ce que j'en sais, sont particulièrement voraces !

— C'est vrai qu'il peut arriver des accidents, doit reconnaître Machaon en portant une main à sa joue, l'air soudain attristé. Je m'assure pourtant qu'ils aient toujours de quoi se remplir l'estomac, mais… pour certains, il semble que ce ne soit pas suffisant.

Et à Lars de conserver le silence. Car pour qu'ils puissent se remplir l'estomac, comme elle dit, il faut qu'elle leur sacrifie d'autres insectes… ce qui, pour la princesse d'un royaume, est un acte pour le moins cruel envers ses propres sujets.

 _Mais comme la_ _norme, chez la plupart d'entre eux, est de toute façon de s'entre-dévorer_ … _sans doute n'est-ce pas si choquant ?_

Dans tous les cas, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas simplement son apparence qui soit singulière, mais également sa personnalité. Il ne sait d'ailleurs trop si elle croit vraiment à toutes ces histoires, mais…

_C'est un peu déstabilisant._

Sans être pour autant désagréable.

_Vivre entourée d'insectes. Quelle drôle d'idée, tout de même !_

Clairement, il faut être passionnée par ces formes de vies pour en apprécier ainsi la compagnie.

Son regard s'attarde sur Machaon – qui a ressorti son bocal et en observe son captif en tapotant doucement contre la surface en verre.

Il doit bien l'avouer, elle a un côté mignon qui ne lui déplaît pas – et qu'accentuent ses grands yeux à la courbe rêveuse. Il est sans doute plus âgé qu'elle, car les Zoras ont tendance à vieillir plus lentement que les Hyliens, mais une personne qui n'aurait pas connaissance de ce fait les jugerait sans doute dans la même tranche d'âge.

_En tout cas, c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive…_

Qu'une Hylienne parvienne à éveiller ainsi son intérêt.

Se sentant observée, Machaon reporte son regard sur lui. Puis, inclinant la tête sur le côté, elle questionne :

— Et vous ? (Et comme il la fixe sans comprendre, elle lui rappelle :) Vous ne m'avez encore rien dit de votre royaume.

Lars opine du chef. Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Un sourire dévoilant ses crocs, il porte une main à l'emplacement de son cœur.

— Eh bien, en fait…, commence-t-il, avant d'être coupé par une voix qui appelle :

— Ohééé ! Mademoiselle !

Machaon se retourne vers le nouveau venu, qui n'est autre que l'homme l'ayant conduit jusqu'ici. Un large sourire aux lèvres, celui-ci lui fait des gestes de la main tout en venant dans leur direction. Lars laisse entendre un soupir. Eh bien… il semblerait qu'il soit temps pour lui de reprendre sa route.

— Je vais devoir vous laisser, dit-il à l'intention de Machaon. Mais peut-être pourra-t-on se revoir à l'occasion ?

Cette fois, c'est à la jeune femme de paraître troublée.

— C'est que… je ne vis pas à côté, lui répond-elle.

— Et moi non plus…, doit-il reconnaître. Même si je suis persuadé que le domaine Zora vous intéresserait…

Disant cela, il a tourné les yeux dans la direction hypothétique où se situe le territoire des siens. L'imitant, Machaon attarde son regard sur les hauts reliefs qui entourent le lac Hylia. Venir jusqu'ici est déjà un exploit pour elle, alors aller plus loin encore…

Le bas du visage disparaissant à présent sous l'eau, Lars n'en ressurgit que pour s'exclamer :

— J'ai une idée !

Son sourire revenu, il attrape la main de Machaon entre les siennes, qui sursaute à leur contact froid et un tantinet gluant.

— Je reviendrai nager ici le dernier jour de chaque mois… ainsi, si vous souhaitez que nous nous rencontrions de nouveau, vous saurez où me trouver.

Car vraiment, ce serait dommage de mettre fin si tôt à cette nouvelle relation.

Comme il la fixe, dans l'attente de sa réponse, Machaon bat des paupières. Baisse les yeux sur sa main toujours captive – qu'elle n'a toujours pas libérée de peur de paraître impolie –, avant de dire :

— Eh bien… je suppose que je pourrai revenir.

Après tout, elle l'a déjà fait une fois… l'endroit est charmant et… oui, ce serait sans doute agréable de prendre le temps de le visiter davantage. Surtout si elle a une connaissance à ses côtés pour cela.

 _Et puis on ne peut pas dire que je l'ai remercié comme il se doit pour son aide_ …

Alors, pourquoi pas ?

Sa réponse, en tout cas, semble avoir fait grand plaisir à Lars. Le regard qui pétille, celui-ci s'éloigne à reculons et lui lance :

— Dans ce cas, je vous attendrai… mais ne tardez pas trop non plus. Car d'ici quelques mois, la surface du lac sera complètement gelée et il nous faudra attendre la venue du beau temps pour nous revoir.

Là-dessus, et après un dernier geste d'adieu, il disparaît sous l'eau.

Toujours un peu troublée, Machaon baisse les yeux sur sa main. Elle peut encore sentir le contact particulier de Lars sur sa peau et songe, avec un peu de retard, que les Zoras étant proches des poissons, ce n'est pas étonnant que l'expérience ait été quelque peu déroutante.

— Pour une première rencontre…, soupire-t-elle.

On peut dire qu'elle aura été pleine de surprises.

Son chauffeur s'arrêtant finalement à sa hauteur, elle peut le voir mener une main en visière avant de questionner :

— Vous discutiez avec un Zora, n'est-ce pas ? C'est drôle, j'ai toujours pensé qu'ils étaient du genre pas très sociables…

Et à Machaon de rassembler ses affaires. Tout en se redressant et en réajustant sa robe, elle répond :

— Oh, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel Zora, vous savez ? Il s'agissait du prince Lars en personne !

Et si elle s'attendait à une réaction de la part de son interlocuteur, ce n'était certainement pas celle-ci. Car l'homme, à présent, la fixe avec des yeux ronds, la surprise placardée sur son visage.

— Le… le prince Lars ? Vous êtes bien sûre que c'était lui ?

Un peu perdue, Machaon déploie son ombrelle tout en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

— Vous le connaissez ?

— Ben… pas personnellement, non, lui répond l'homme en venant se gratter la nuque. Mais il me semble que ce type-là, s'il est bien qui il prétend être, c'est le souverain des Zoras, vous savez ?

— Oh !

Cette fois, c'est à son tour d'exprimer une franche surprise. Et dans le fond de ses yeux – qu'elle tourne en direction de là où Lars a disparu –, un soupçon d'incrédulité.

_Est-ce qu'il serait vraiment… ?_

L'air songeur, elle porte une main à sa joue. Un « Mhhh… » lui échappe, en même temps qu'un petit sourire lui monte aux lèvres.

Eh bien ! Il semblerait qu'à leur prochaine rencontre, il ait un certain nombre de choses à lui raconter…

**Author's Note:**

> Il est bien possible que j'écrive une suite à cet OS dans l'avenir (Parce que je trouve ces deux-là bien mignons), mais pour le moment, le temps me manque, alors... ce n'est pas pour demain, j'en ai peur. ^^''


End file.
